A clean environment or controlled environment is a space designed, maintained, and controlled to prevent particle and microbiological contamination of products. Clean environments include clean rooms and clean workspaces (such as hooded workspaces), which are collectively referred to here as a clean room. Clean rooms are most commonly designed for use in manufacturing facilities and medical research and treatment facilities in the pharmaceutical, biotechnology, and healthcare industries, to name a few. Sterile clean room environments may be classified under a variety of classification schemes, including the International Organization of Standardization (“ISO”) Cleanroom Standards, whereby the highest level of sterilization is an ISO 1 clean room and a normal ambient air environment (no sterilization) is classified as ISO 9.
Certain chemical compositions are used inside clean rooms including, for instance, germicidal disinfectants such as phenols, cleaners, quaternary ammonium, peracetic acid, as well as various sporicides, such as peracetic acid, bleach, and hydrogen peroxide. The disinfectants and sporicides are used in clean rooms to disinfect clean room surfaces. In certain clean room environments, such as those in the healthcare industry, surfaces can become exposed to certain hazardous drugs. In those situations, chemicals are needed that can deactivate and decontaminate hazardous drugs on work surfaces to reduce the risk of occupational exposure to technicians and other workers in the clean room, as well as to products or chemicals being prepared in the clean room. The methods of deactivating, decontaminating and disinfecting/cleaning surfaces exposed to hazardous drugs must meet the requirements set forth in USP <800> and USP <797> set forth by the U.S. Pharmacopeial Convention (USP). Conventional methods of clean room sterilization are lacking for this purpose because they do not adequately deactivate the hazardous drugs, but instead simply spread the drug around on the affected surface. On the other hand, products that may be capable of deactivating hazardous drugs are not suitable for use inside of a classified ISO 5 clean room.
Further, the chemical compositions, which are not naturally sterile, need to be sterilized before being able to enter the clean room to avoid risk of contamination. Such compositions can be sterilized by filtration inside of the clean room or can be sterilized before entering the clean room.
To sterilize the compositions outside the clean room, the concentrated composition is either terminally sterilized by irradiation or aseptically processed. To terminally irradiation sterilize the composition, the composition is placed in a container, double bagged, and placed in a lined carton. The entire carton is then terminally sterilized by irradiation. A procedure for terminally irradiation sterilizing a composition is described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,900 to Vellutato, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Some chemicals used in a clean room, however, cannot be irradiated because of their chemical makeup and structure. For example, certain chemicals used to deactivate and decontaminate hazardous drugs in clean rooms cannot be irradiated. This creates problems for introducing such chemicals into a clean room environment and complicates the sterilization process.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a deactivation wipe kit that improves deactivation, decontamination, and disinfection/cleaning of hazardous drugs from sterile surfaces in a clean room. The deactivation wipe kit of the invention is also able to be irradiated outside of the clean room environment for more efficient transfer and introduction into a clean room.